


Swallow me down

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom!Luke, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke has an oral fixation. Calum has a Luke fixation.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Kudos: 50





	Swallow me down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from No Shame.
> 
> Would love some feedback <3

"That's it, babe."

Calum pressed his thumb into the hinge of Luke's jaw, hard enough to bruise but not hard enough to make Luke any less turned on. He sucked on the head of Calum's dick, palming himself through his jeans at the weight of the cockhead on his tongue, and opened his mouth wider under the pressure from the fingers which captured his jaw in a rough grip.

His moan was muffled by the dick in his mouth but Calum got the message. 

He thrust in shallowly, teasing and without force, and Luke whimpered around his dick as Calum said fondly, "Look at you. This is just a hole for me to fuck, isn't it?"

He traced his lower lip and Luke felt his cheeks heat as spit trickled down his chin to the sound of Calum's low chuckle. 

He pushed in deeper and then pulled back as Luke lapped eagerly at his slit, spreading his knees wider on the carpet and rubbing his own dick at the taste of precome on his tongue. His chest already felt tight from anticipation and the satisfaction at being here, on his knees in front of Calum, ready to take whatever he would give him, and he leaned his head into Calum's touch when he rested his palm against his cheek, wanting the reassurance of his hand as well as the heat of his dick.

His cock pushed against Luke's tongue, thick and hot and perfect, and Luke licked over it as best he could, swirling his tongue over the head and pressing up against the underside of the shaft. He knew his lips were red - they always were when he did this with Calum - and he felt the slickness of spit around the 'O' of his mouth as Calum guided his dick further in with the hushed command, "C'mon, take it all. You know you love it."

It was the truth and Luke couldn't keep from shoving a hand down his pants to grope at his dick when Calum thrust slowly but smoothly into his mouth. 

He was full, his lips stretched around the fat cock, and Luke jacked himself at the blood rush of exquisite humiliation at having his mouth so full of dick that he could only beg wordlessly for more. His whine turned into a moan when Calum groaned above him, leaning back in the armchair and pushing in just far enough that his cock bumped against the back of Luke's throat. 

Luke did his best to suck, and Calum's thumb came up to trace his hollowed-out cheeks, pressing against the length that filled his mouth and left Luke helpless and needy in front of him. "That’s good, Lukey. You think you can take the rest?"

Luke looked up and nodded around Calum's dick. His eyes were watering and his mouth was a mess with frothy spit and precome, but he stripped his dick quicker when he saw the dark look in Calum's eyes as he watched him struggle to take all of him. It was hot and heavy in his mouth, suffocating and choking, but Luke only got closer to the peak of pleasure when he took Calum the whole way in.  
It hurt, a familiar ache that he knew he would be feeling for days, but as he tried to stop his heart from jack-hammering in his chest, Luke let out a groan at the thought of waking up the next morning with the phantom feel of Calum's cock between his lips. His nose was pressed up against the curls at the base of his dick and Luke pulled in a breath through his nose, smelling sweat and sex on Calum's skin that he hoped masked the desperation and the fucking want on his own.

"Oh, Jesus..."

Luke couldn't raise his eyes high enough to see Calum's face but from the way his cock twitched in his throat, he guessed he was getting close to completion as Luke gagged on his dick. 

He gasped for breath when Calum pulled back, involuntary tears escaping from the corners of his eyes which were quickly caught by Calum's thumb. Calum didn't pull the whole way out and Luke was left sucking on the head off once again when Calum said, breathless, "M'gonna fuck you, baby. Gonna fuck that sweet mouth of yours and everyone's gonna know what a cocksucking slut you are whenever you try to speak. Ash, Michael, the audience, even the fucking barista at Starbucks is gonna know exactly how much you love choking on cock in your spare time."

God help him, Luke wanted that. He wanted his voice to mark him out as Calum's even when his words couldn't and he tugged on his dick with urgency as he almost came at the thought of his friends hearing the evidence of Calum's cock fucking his mouth.

He nodded, wide-eyed and eager, and Calum didn't waste time. With a hand in his hair, he set a punishing pace, so fast and deep that Luke gagged before his body relaxed enough to let itself go where Calum wanted. Calum fucked his face, forcing his cock in between the parted circle of Luke's lips while he tried to suck and lick as much as he could before eventually surrendering to the motion of his thrusts.

Somehow it was even more of a turn-on to be passive and Luke jerked himself harder and faster as Calum fucked his face, pounding into his mouth like that was all he was there for, like his whole purpose in life was to take Calum's dick and to take it well. 

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, that's good, baby."

Even as his mouth was fucked roughly, it was the endearment that did it for Luke. He came with a full-body shudder, hips bucking forward into his hand as he brought himself off on his knees at Calum's feet with his mouth stuffed with cock. He couldn't make his tongue and lips work as he was left trembling with the aftershocks but he felt suddenly, sharply empty when Calum pulled out, leaving him open-mouthed and messy and out of use.

Calum's hot come splattered over his eyelids and across his upturned face, and the emptiness disappeared when Luke accepted this fleeting new role with a sleepy smile of contentment.


End file.
